


Blue Doesn't Feel So Cold Anymore

by alittlebitcloser



Series: You Might Just Like It [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Part of the 'You Might Just Like It' universe but can easily be read as a stand alone fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitcloser/pseuds/alittlebitcloser
Summary: The girl named Jaida wasn’t bothering to fix her posture, she seemed to know that she exuded a particular allure, head held up while her baby hairs were stuck down to prettily frame her face. Her eyes were piercing and Nicky was thinking in teals and purples as she took her in, intrigued to say the least at the prospect of dressing her up in materials that she put together with her own hands. There was an intimacy to it, that only her hands had touched the completed garment.****Jaida volunteers to model for the fashion students at her university, and Nicky picks her everytime.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: You Might Just Like It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Blue Doesn't Feel So Cold Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so I got a wind of inspiration to write a Nicky/Jaida fic based in their college days from You Might Just Like It!! It was nice writing this knowing that I'd made them wives later on! WE LOVE TO SEE IT
> 
> In my humble opinion, this pairing needs mooooore love! It's sex with sewing and a few feelings thrown in there, ENJOY!

Nicky fucking loved a neat hemline.

When the overlocker didn’t stutter and the ends were tied up so nicely, Nicky couldn’t help comparing the smooth completion of a garment to good sex. The first time she'd said this to Gigi, the girl had laughed in her face, and Nicky vehemently protested with a stern _bitch, hear me out._

Nicky couldn’t stand it when things struggled and forced themselves, when material became bunched up and so awkwardly clumsy, when chemistry was weak and forced into awkward simpers that were anything but pleasant. The fabric would crowd and crumple, and the completion was never as satisfying. It wasn’t that she didn’t see the value of hard work, it was that she saw the pleasure in things that came more naturally. 

Nicky loved sex, but more than anything she loved the power that came from being able to take a woman apart and smirk about it afterwards. Smugness was an addictive substance as far as Nicky was concerned. Sometimes she would let them return the favour, if she felt like she wanted to relinquish her control, but only if it felt natural. Gigi had shaken her head, asking her what the fuck she had against a good orgasm, but Nicky simply rolled her eyes. Gigi didn’t get it and that was her own business.

When Nicky saw Jaida, she saw the most put together woman she had ever come across. She didn’t have frayed edges or unfinished seams that were trying their best to hide. She was smooth, perfect, polished.

The BA fashion students were awaiting the voluntary models, their tutors having made the point that their garments should be wearable for people and not just mannequins. The department had put out a call for any students wanting to try their hand at modelling, or even those who just wanted to try something different. A stream of girls wearing name tags shuffled expectantly into the space, and you could see the calculating faces of the students as they considered their options. 

The girl wearing a tag that read 'Jaida' wasn’t bothering to fix her posture like a few others, she seemed to know that she exuded a particular allure, head held up while her baby hairs were stuck down to prettily frame her face. Her eyes were piercing and Nicky was thinking in teals and purples as she took her in, intrigued to say the least at the prospect of dressing her up in materials that she put together with her own hands. There was an intimacy to it, that only her hands had touched the completed garment. 

To Nicky, that felt like a natural completion.

Unsurprisingly, Gigi always knew what she wanted right away, and she confidently stood. She approached a brunette with pretty eyes who had a delicately written ‘Rosy’ on her name tag, sensing a solidarity in their tastes. Upon seeing Gigi be the catalyst for others to make a move, Nicky stood haphazardly so that she could make her way towards her first choice. 

“Jaida?” She questioned, earning a shrug and a brazen smile.

“I don’t know, can you read?” Her boldness made Nicky scoff and take a step back, shaking her head through an incredulous chuckle. She stepped forward again though, couldn’t quite help herself. 

“Bitch, I’m French, not illiterate.” She held her hand out for Jaida to shake, making sure she held it firmly. “Nicky.”

“French Nicky.” Jaida mused, pursing her lips. “Think you can make me look good?”

“That’ll take no work at all.” It was neat, easy, and it felt like a thread was being fed through the eye of a needle.

Nicky’s easy tone dripped with suggestion, and the ever so bold Jaida was reduced to averting her gaze for a second to grin at her feet before she gathered together her nerve and said _oh, I know_ in response.

As it turned out, they made a great team, and Nicky doused Jaida in colours that weren’t usually within her strict palette of whites, reds and blacks as she picked her again and again. They were told to vary their choices of model between projects, show some versatility, but Nicky enjoyed Jaida’s husky laugh and their perfectly sewn up repartee far too much to let anyone else in. She didn’t want anyone else wearing her clothes. 

Jaida became her muse, and it took three projects for Gigi to call her out on it.

“You don’t make things in cool tone blues. Ever.” She quipped, a pin sticking out of her mouth as she stuck material against a mannequin. “You say it’s too cold.”

“I felt inspired.” Nicky retorted simply, shrugging as she sketched up her design. It was a tailored suit, embroidered in flowers with a neckerchief to match. It was made for Jaida, to compliment her entirely, and Nicky refused to measure anyone else up for it. 

It wasn’t for them. It was for her. 

“Inspired by Jaida?” Gigi stepped over the line tentatively, destroying the mystery that Nicky thought she was shrouding it in, stomping on them in that particularly Gigi way. She wet her bottom lip as she assessed Nicky’s reaction, arching her eyebrow judgmentally.

“Inspired by none of your fucking business.” Nicky quipped in a faux sweet tone, propping her bag on the inside of her elbow. She promptly gathered up her sketchbooks and held them protectively against her chest. “I have to go.”

Nicky didn’t give Gigi a chance to ask where she was going, but she smirked to herself as she let her ankle boots breeze down the corridors towards the room she’d booked out to measure Jaida up for the suit. She wasn’t giving any other bitch a chance to snap her up. Jaida arrived not long after Nicky, apologising as she burst in with complaints about her lecturer for International Politics as she shrugged off her coat and dumped her things down. Nicky waved her hand absentmindedly, dismissing her apologies with a careless sound from the back of her throat as she took a tape measure out of her bag. 

She pulled the tape measure taut and made it snap twice over, giving Jaida a challenging grin as she brandished it as though she was holding a whip.

“You gonna hit me with that? I didn’t know that was what I signed up for,” Jaida didn’t let herself become flustered, pushing right back. Somehow, the fabric never bunched between them, it only moved.

“Easy, tiger.” Nicky beckoned her closer with her finger, and Jaida obediently followed, standing exactly where and how Nicky instructed her so that she could take her measurements. 

Nicky began with the jacket, humming to herself quietly as she enclosed the tape measure around Jaida’s wrists and let it fall beside her torso. She would pull it tight, double check, and note her findings down with a pencil. Jaida wasn’t phased, she was patient and easy, content to wait with a serene yet no nonsense aura Nicky had never come across before. Their silence felt comfortable, and they never stuttered, Nicky’s foot was on the pedal the whole time. Jaida would simply glide underneath her careful touches. 

Nicky lowered herself onto her knees, sliding her fingers slowly up the tape measure as she held it up against the inside of Jaida’s leg. She was wearing leggings, wanting comfort during her long and laborious lecture, and Nicky was carving out a measurement for the inseam of her trousers. Nicky’s touches grazed Jaida’s strong thighs, ghosted where she wanted to press down and give her pleasure. 

She tapped twice on her inner thigh to make Jaida open her legs just a little. Nicky would swear it was for the ease of the tailoring job, but Jaida would disagree. 

It wasn’t often that Nicky found herself on her knees for anyone, preferring positions where she couldn’t be easily maneuvered by someone else, but here and now she stopped what she was doing to take in where she was. She still hadn’t taken her foot off the pedal, and if anything, she’d pressed harder onto it and her breathing only proved it. 

Before Jaida could question her, Nicky let her eyes drag their way up her lean body until they met her gaze. She bit her lip, the satisfied hint of a smirk present on her face as she draped the measuring tape around her neck. Nicky couldn’t remember when Jaida had placed a hand on her shoulder, bracing herself to be as still as possible for the measurement taking, but now she felt it like scalding metal against the skin of her neck. She took Jaida’s hand in her own and confidently placed it into her blonde locks, pleased when Jaida let out the laboured breath she seemed to have been holding and tightened her grip.

Nicky hummed lowly, allowing Jaida to pull her head back by her hair. 

She began to run her hands up and down the sides of Jaida’s legs, slowly, painstakingly appreciative of her body, until they reached up underneath her varsity style sweater. Jaida allowed her, pulling her by the seams and tying them at the ends with the confirmation that she wasn’t wearing a bra and that her heart was hammering out of her chest as Nicky touched her. Nicky caressed her toned stomach, chuckling quietly when Jaida mewled with sheer impatience. She tutted up at her, but gave in all the same, brushing the pads over her thumbs over her nipples. As much as she was receptive, Jaida didn’t seem ready to hand herself over to Nicky just yet, and pulled her up by the threads of her hair until they were face to face, sharing oxygen as their chests heaved. 

“Someone could walk in.” Jaida’s tone was hushed, low in her throat.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Nicky winked, and yet another seam was completed with the way Jaida rolled her eyes instead of gushing over Nicky’s flirtatious wiles. She felt like she hadn’t been tied up with anyone before, but that roll of the eyes said that Nicky was becoming bound. She felt everything tighten, and it was-

_So fucking easy._

Jaida’s expression challenged her, it made her pause because Nicky couldn’t be sure whether she was about to walk out or give in. It held her in suspense, and she was terrified at the possibility of a hesitation that gathered the fabric and ripped it completely, until Jaida began walking backwards and pulling Nicky with her. She hoisted herself up onto the bench, in a space that was usually occupied by a broken sewing machine, and spread her legs. Pulling Nicky into the space between them by the measuring tape around her neck, she finally kissed her.

Jaida slid her tongue into Nicky's mouth, causing sounds of affirmation she hadn’t made before to be plucked from the edges of herself. Nicky dragged her lips along Jaida’s jawline, migrating towards her earlobe where she took it between her teeth. When Jaida whined, she swatted Nicky as if she was offended that the sound was pulled from her. 

“Hurry up-” Jaida demanded, but canted her hips towards Nicky anyway, taking a fleeting moment to look towards the door where people passed by none the wiser. “If we get caught, this is on you-”

Nicky shushed her, placing a finger against her lips to accentuate the point. She applied a little pressure, humming out a pleased noise when Jaida easily took the finger into her mouth. It was followed by a second, which Jaida accepted eagerly, pushing her tongue into the space between them. Nicky cursed quietly at the sight, because fuck, the most put together woman in the world was both managing to pull her together and take her apart all at the same time.

Despite the cool front she put on, Nicky knew this was a risky move, knew she had to hurry this along because she wasn’t willing to wait for the time it would take to get Jaida into her bed. Jaida sighed at the loss of her fingers from her tongue, and Nicky cooed teasingly, seeing that she was now too far gone to fight back. 

Who was Nicky to deny her what she wanted?

She slipped her hand easily into Jaida’s leggings, coaxing her to scoot her way to the very end of the workbench. Jaida’s skin burned deliciously against her own, and the wetness that drenched her panties meant that Nicky only spent a moment rubbing her through them before moving the fabric aside with raw desire.

Nicky hushed Jaida’s whimpers as she dragged a finger past her entrance teasingly, indulging in the way she was dripping and warning her that she couldn’t be loud or someone would catch them. Upon that warning, she easily slipped a finger inside her, which was followed promptly by a second when a slammed door up the corridor brought Nicky back down to earth. Jaida still had ahold of the measuring tape, and she pulled it tighter against the back of Nicky’s neck as she began thrusting her fingers into her. Nicky curled them and increased her pace in a way that kept Jaida’s mouth agape.

As much as Nicky wanted to hear Jaida moan right this second, it wasn’t the time, and before she could make a sound Nicky kissed her messily and swallowed every single one of them up. What they were doing wasn’t neat or tidy, it wasn’t orderly, but it was undoubtedly seamless. 

Jaida’s face was buried in her neck as she choked out pleading notions of _more_ and _Nicky_ , feebly grounding herself with her clumsy grip on the tape measure. Nicky found that adding another finger made Jaida bite down against her shoulder, and she used her free hand to cradle her head close as she fucked her with a searing and unyielding ease. The feeling of Jaida clenching around her made Nicky consider the wetness gathering in her own underwear, and she groaned lowly against her dark hair at the idea of letting this continue.

Because, she had decided that Jaida could absolutely do what she wanted with her. Sew her up and unpick her bit by bit. 

Jaida came with a muffled moan against Nicky’s neck, thighs tightening around her sides. Nicky let her ride her way through it, encouraging her to move against her fingers as she became more sensitive, shuddering her way through her orgasm until she gently pulled Nicky’s hand from the inside of her leggings.

Nicky found that she had taken her foot off the pedal, and her stomach dropped for a moment as Jaida’s breath slowed, decelerated to a more natural pace. The natural completion of this particular garment - the one that was _them_ \- felt like it was finished, and the only thing left to do was to wear it. 

Nicky wasn’t sure how to do that, but then she heard Jaida chuckling.

“I can hear you thinking. Shut the fuck up.” She huffed, finally pulling back so that she could look Nicky in the eye. She looked certain, she looked ready. “We should get out of here.”

Jaida was so invitingly simple. Upfront. She said exactly what she wanted, and Nicky sighed with a keen nod because she remembered something wildly important: she was a seamstress. She could make as many garments as she wanted and Jaida could model every single one of them, she could make patterns from the shape of her hips and smooth her hands over the material of her thighs every single day.

After all, it was true: Nicky fucking loved a neat hemline, and despite being the one who could work a sewing machine, Jaida was the one to tie her threads up so expertly in a way that no one else could.


End file.
